


Psycho 6

by Oct_3003



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oct_3003/pseuds/Oct_3003
Summary: 旻灿 女装癖旻X隐性M灿 OOC 慎！
Relationships: Lee Minho|Bang Chan, 旻灿 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Psycho 6

李旻浩有着纤细的身型和锋利的眉眼，光看外表给人的印象通常是冷漠而疏离的，但实际上在性事后却是更积极于温存的一方。比如现在，刚折腾完的李旻浩从身后环抱着方灿，用手指漫不经心的拨着方灿颈间的铃铛，够着和方灿有一搭没一搭的亲着，高温的身体像磁铁一样紧紧地贴在一起。尽管方灿很享受激烈性事后的这种温情时刻，但是他和李旻浩两个人现在都浑身是汗水和精液的混合物，尤其是他的腿间，逐渐变干的液体粘的他有点不舒服，急需冲一个澡。李旻浩噘着嘴恋恋不舍的放开他，也翻身下了床说要整理一下。

方灿冲澡的时候犹豫了一秒要不要把他的项圈摘下来，手指搭上扣结的一瞬间他又有些懒得费这个事了，想着摘下来出来后还要再戴上他就这样一路丁铃当啷的走进了淋浴间。他冲好后李旻浩刚好进来，同他说他的裤子和内裤实在是太惨烈，他已经把它扔到洗衣机里洗了。方灿红着脸瞪了他一眼，可惜毫无杀伤力。李旻浩笑着亲了一口他水润的红唇：

“东西我都拿出来了，放在客厅的茶几上，哦，刚刚还有你的电话，我没接。”

李旻浩没给方灿准备衣服，这是显而易见的，方灿也没指望过这件事，毕竟李旻浩睡觉都是全裸。更亲密的事情都做了他也放下了他那点羞耻心，戴着唯一一件算是衣服的项圈，裸着身子光着脚一路走到了客厅。茶几上的手机正在疯狂的震动着，茶几上的整面玻璃都在嗡嗡作响。看到屏幕上室友的名字方灿赶紧接起了电话。

“喂？”一张口他发现他的嗓子有点沙哑，赶紧清了清嗓子，“怎么了？”

“灿哥！你可算接电话了！”电话那边传来了焦急的声音，“你在哪呢？怎么还不回来？？”

“我在……我朋友这里。怎么了？”

“哦哦，你没事就好，一直联系不上你知城哥急得快哭了，好不容易我们才按住他，他刚才都想冲出去找你了！”

“抱歉……我刚刚有点事……”方灿下意识的握住颈间的铃铛小声地说道。

“总之哥你快点回来吧。”

“嗯，我马上就回去。别让知城乱跑。”

方灿挂了电话长叹了一口气。李旻浩已经从浴室出来了，他走到方灿面前伸出纤长的手指抹着方灿紧皱的眉心。

“要回去？”

“嗯。”

“但是你的衣服还在洗呢。”

方灿有点尴尬的看着李旻浩，“你有裤子和内裤吗？借我一下。”

“找一找总是会有的。”李旻浩耸耸肩，转身回了卧室。方灿低头处理刚刚累积的信息，韩知城给他打了十来个电话，发了好几条短信，都是问他在哪里的。李旻浩翻找着衣柜，一边语气平缓的问他：

“刚打电话给你的是你的室友？”

“嗯。”

“韩知城？”

“不是，是另一个。”方灿讶异的回答道，“你认识知城？”

“算是认识。”李旻浩拿出一条运动裤和白色的帽衫，脸上表情似笑非笑，“先穿这个吧。”

“谢谢。”方灿接过来，“那个……内裤呢？”

李旻浩只是加大了笑容，绕到他身后亲手解开了方灿脖颈上的项圈。略沉的皮带从方灿脖颈上撤离的一瞬间方灿居然觉得有些空落落的。李旻浩把项圈仔细的叠好塞进他的裤兜里，纤长的睫毛扫过方灿的脸颊。

“好好保存你的礼物哦。”李旻浩笑容灿烂的拍了拍他，“不要被你的小室友们发现了。”

没穿内裤走在夜路上时的腿间格外凉爽，方灿的双腿有些尴尬的迈着步子。他不敢走太快因为腿间乱晃的东西，更不要说跑起来，尽管他现在非常焦急的想要走完这十几分钟的路程。他感觉李旻浩大概应该是在看他，他抬头望过去，但是李旻浩家的楼层太高，他已经忘了是哪一扇窗户了。李旻浩住的离学校的西院非常近，走五分钟就到了学院西门。穿过西院和一条街就是方灿他们住的东院宿舍楼。尽管已经是接近十二点的深夜了，但是校园的路上依旧走着两三个人影，密布的路灯让黑暗无所遁形。方灿戴上了兜帽，但是他还是不敢保证会不会有人认出他，他想如果仔细观察很容易就会发现他没有穿内裤。学生会主席没穿内裤半夜在校园里游荡这件事听起来绝对不是什么好新闻，更何况他的裤兜里还放着一条皮项圈，在他走步的时候还会发出微弱的碎响。方灿觉得自己脸都要烧红了。

好不容易挨到走到了宿舍，方灿感觉自己已经满头是汗小腿发软了。他一路走过来没有被任何人发现已经是个壮举，虽然他的理智告诉他真的不应该为这种事感到兴奋。方灿拍了拍发热的脸颊，深呼吸平复了一下心情，尽量假装正常的敲了敲宿舍门。舍管和他很熟，知道他经常熬夜做工作，所以这次也没问什么就把他放进来了。通常方灿还会和舍管客套上两句，但是今天他实在情况特殊，点了个头就急匆匆的上楼了。宿舍已经拉闸了，方灿庆幸着这个点没人会在楼道里，借着紧急出口的微弱绿光一路摸回宿舍门前，掏出钥匙打开了门。学弟们都已经上床睡觉了，只有韩知城，开着台灯趴在桌前。

方灿回来的声响吵醒了一个学弟，他揉着眼睛探下身子拉着方灿悄声说：“你可回来了哥，赶紧哄哄知城哥吧，刚才都哭了。”

“麻烦你了，快睡吧。”方灿点点头。学弟见状很懂事的摸出了一副耳塞塞上，闭着眼睛躺回床上。方灿走到韩知城身边，韩知城肯定已经听到了他的声响，但是依旧埋头趴在桌子上。方灿摇了摇他，小声的喊道：

“知城，我回来了。是哥不好，忘记跟你说了，别生气了，哥没事。”

“……”韩知城抬头来看他，眼眶通红，一抬头默声掉下一串眼泪。方灿一惊，赶紧用手掌给他擦着泪，韩知城的眼泪像是开了闸，越抹越多，最后什么都不说只是轻声的抽噎了起来。方灿搂着韩知城拍着他的后背：

“不哭不哭……是我错了我不好，别哭别哭，我没事的，别哭了知城。”

韩知城把头埋进方灿的衣领里，默默流着眼泪。方灿心里着急，韩知城平时看着没心没肺的其实很多事都会憋在心里自己攒着不说出来，比起这样的沉默方灿更愿意他剧烈的骂他一顿激烈地指责他这样发泄出来。方灿蹲下来看着韩知城皱成一团的脸，韩知城的薄薄的嘴唇紧抿成了一条线：

“知城啊，我知道你很生气，你骂我吧，哥什么都听着，好不好？别哭了。”

半晌后，韩知城哽咽着说道：“……是我的错。我不应该让哥去的。”

“知城……”方灿要急死了，他握着韩知城的手看着他的眼睛，“不是你的错，都是我的错，我不该不回你的让你担心了，下次再也不会了。不要怪自己，好不好？作为赔礼我请你吃饭，或者你想要什么都可以，不要再哭了，再哭明天眼睛该肿了。”

韩知城扣着他的手，一抽一抽的打着哭嗝。方灿顺着他的气，看他一点一点的平复下来。终于是不哭了。韩知城拿着方灿给的纸醒着鼻子，一边借着微弱的灯光打量着面前的方灿。

“哥果然是跟那个人打架了吧？”韩知城看到方灿的脸惊呼了一声，“嘴角是怎么了？！流血了？！”

“没有，没有。”方灿暗道一声糟糕，可能是李旻浩涂在他脸上的口红还没被完全擦掉，他只能硬着头皮解释，“不小心蹭到了一点而已，明天就会好了。”

“那个人呢？”

“走了，他说他不会再缠着你了。”方灿很严肃的说道，“如果那人再出现你一定要联系我。”

“嗯。”韩知城敷衍的回应了一声，转而目光灼灼的看着他的双眼，“你这身衣服是怎么回事？还有，你刚才干什么去了？”

“呃……”该来的还是来了，方灿有点痛苦的挑拣着词句，“遇到了个朋友，衣服脏了就借了一身他的。刚才也是在他那里，所以没即使回你。”

“朋友……”韩知城咀嚼了一遍这个词，没再说什么别的。方灿见韩知城已经缓过了劲来，便催着他赶紧上床睡觉。韩知城磨磨蹭蹭的被他托着爬上了床，方灿转身去柜子里拿了一身睡衣出来，一回头看见韩知城猫在被窝里死死地盯着他给他吓了一跳。

“快睡吧。”

“嗯。还不困。”

“不是……”方灿磕磕巴巴的说，“你、你这样盯着我我没法换衣服。”

“哥平时不也在宿舍里就脱衣服么？”韩知城不解道，“而且有什么的，我们不是还一起洗过澡吗？”

如果现在在韩知城面前换衣服他没穿内裤的事情肯定会暴露。方灿的大脑急速的运转着，他瞥了一眼韩知城，用睡衣遮挡着把裤兜里的项圈收到柜子的深处。

“我……我去冲一下澡。”

“这么晚？话说刚才我好像听到了像是铃声一样的声音？”

“你听错了吧。早点睡吧。”方灿逃进了厕所。


End file.
